Halloween BTVS Style
by bitchy brunette
Summary: Duh. The Gang plus Angel and Cordy have an unexpected Halloween party.


A/N: Another Halloween for the Gang plus Angel and Cordelia. Don't ask me about it, I have a killer headache, ok?  
Archive: Are you kidding? You want it? Just keep my name with it.   
Disclaimer: Don't own em.  
Questions, Comments, and Flames: Send them my way! Kimmie@quincymail.com  
  
  
  
  
She looked through the endless racks of heavy cloth. Past a shiny purple, a rough burlap material, a beaded and sequined dress. It seemed like she'd never find the right costume. Halloween always turned out to be a disaster for Buffy Summers, but this year things looked especially bleak. There'd been a serious lack of activity, and on further investigation with their friends in LA, it seemed like the baddies were taking this holiday off for once. And that made Buffy's life extremely boring. Willow gave a little squeal from one of the racks near the back of the rather large boutique they were browsing. "Did you find something, Will?"   
"Oh my God. Buffy, you decide. Isn't this like, the best thing ever?" Willow was holding up an elaborate black dress. A stiff, pointed collar stood from the back, and the sleeves were long, tight, and ended in pointed tips that would wrap around a middle finger. It was long, but a long slit came up to the thigh. The costume came with a large staff topped by a greenish crystal ball, complete with gold claws holding the monstrosity in place.   
"That's great, Will. It's so you." Buffy smiled and turned back to her own rack. She spotted something tucked into the bundles of clothing. Buffy tugged at a sleeve impatiently. A blue dress came out of the pile. It looked like something from Europe, around maybe the 1400's. It was a low cut, square necked dress, with tight sleeves that were slit near the bottom of the elbow, to reveal a gold material underneath. The skirts swept the ground, but were shorter to the front, showing the white and gold skirt underneath. The back had a train of white material, and the entire blue part of the dress was patterned with darker blue shapes resembling snowflakes. The dress came with a thick golden necklace with gems adorning it, and a smaller string of tiny white pearls. Some golden shoes, a feathered hat, and a long, red bead chain meant to be word around one shoulder and down the front also was part of the package. Buffy knew she had found the right costume.   
"Almost ready, Buffy?" Willow's voice floated from the cash register.   
Buffy smiled at the beautiful dress. "Yep. I found me costume." Someone tapped Buffy on the shoulder.   
"Cordelia! Um, hi." Buffy stared at the girl, shocked.  
"Nice welcome. Look." Cordelia held out and elaborate, sheer Egyptian costume.   
"Great, isn't it? What are you looking at?" Cordelia turned.   
"Oh. Angel and I decided to come down for a visit. You don't mind, do you? Giles said it was fine with him." Cordelia smiled and stepped ahead of Buffy to buy her outfit.   
"Uh, no. I'm fine." Buffy tore her eyes away from Cordelia. "Where's Angel?"  
"I'm not surprised you asked where he was before asking me how I am. But that is so you, Buffy. He's over with Giles, I suppose. Oh, What do you think I should get for him? I know he's not the costume type, but I figure, most of this stuff he thought, was in once upon a time, so what ever, right? I mean, I really am not dying to see the man in tights, but I'm thinking something tasteful and dreary at the same time should cover him." Cordelia was scanning the racks critically as she spoke, and handed the cashier a gold credit card.  
"Actually, I'm not sure. Maybe something simple, like a cape or something. Are you sure about this, Cordy? Angel isn't the type to dress up." Buffy lifted an eyebrow skeptically.  
"Of course I am. Oh, this is it!" Cordelia held up a kimono. It was grey silk, and had a thick belt, that was slightly lighter, and ribbed. The collar was trimmed in white silk, and there were white flowers spaced far apart on the upper body.  
Buffy could help but laugh when she pictured Angel in it. "That's perfect, Cordelia. I'm sure Angel will love it."  
"I know. I am so perfect!" Cordelia laughed, and the cashiers rung up the purchases. Cordelia waved to Buffy and Willow, and drove away in her car.  
"What are they doing here?" Willow asked Buffy while buckling her seatbelt.   
"I don't know. I guess Cordy dragged him here, and Giles thought that since nothing's going on, they could stay for awhile up here. You know Cordelia; she didn't give many details."   
  
  
**Somewhere the Gang likes to hang out**  
  
Cordelia popped her head in the room. "Hey Angel! Guess what I brought back for you?"   
Angel tried not to groan at the singsong voice she was using. "I have no idea, Cordelia. Why don't you just show me."  
"Okay. But you have to close your eyes!" Cordelia didn't wait for an answer; she just bounced into the room. "You can open them, now."   
On the desk was the kimono. "Oh. Wow. Uh, I don't know what to say. Thanks, Cordelia. Where'd you get it? Stop by Japan on your way back?"  
"No, silly. Just a costume shop for tonight. It's Halloween, and I will make you dress up, just this once, ok? I want to have a party for us, and you will not ruin it by moping around in normal clothes. Oh, you'll never guess who I ran into in the shop."   
"Buffy." Angel folded the costume and set it on the couch. Xander walked in. "Hey there, Cordy. What's up, Dead boy?" Xander made himself comfortable on the couch.  
"What are you going to be for Halloween, Xander? You may not attend my party if you don't dress up." Cordelia said stiffly.   
"Like I'd miss one of your fun bashes." Xander muttered under his breath.   
"What was that?" Cordelia shrieked.   
"Uh, like I'd piss on nun trash." Xander looked pleased with himself. "Yeah."  
"You are the dumbest thing, like ever, Xander." Cordelia rolled her eyes.   
"Yeah? Well at least I'm not a stuck up little girl."   
"Well, you can just- just- turn blue!" Cordelia stormed out.   
"Such intelligent conversations you two have. I'd love to stay and have one with you myself, but I have to watch that plant in the spare bedroom grow." Angel left.   
"Yeah, it's been a thrill, Dead Boy." Xander waved to Buffy and Willow, who were just coming in, carrying the bags from their shopping spree.  
"Hey girls. What's in the bags?"   
"Costumes. What are you doing here, Xander?" Willow asked.  
"Nothing else to do. Are you guys going to Cordy's party tonight?" Xander asked casually.  
"We didn't hear about it. But I guess so. We can wear our costumes there. I was looking forward to trick-or-treating, but I guess that's cool." Willow smiled into the bag. "My costume is so neat!"  
Xander leaned over to peek into the bag, but Willow slapped him away. "Nope. No one can see it until tonight. Sorry, Xander." Willow picked up the bag.   
"I'm going home, guys. I'll be back later, at like, 7:30 for the party. Bye!"   
"See you then, Will." Buffy sat on the couch, and pulled her bag away from Xander.  
"You aren't coming, Buff?" Willow asked half way out the door.  
"Nope. I'm going to stick around and find out what our guests are doing here. I guess Giles is out, right Xander?"  
"I guess. Dead Boy and Cordy are upstairs."   
"Oh. Did you see Giles leave? I think I want to ask him about this total lack of monsters, demons and the like. It's been almost a week since I last slayed."  
Angel came downstairs just as Buffy was talking. "Hi, Buffy." He sat on a chair, and looked toward the door. Giles burst in.  
"Is everything all right in here?" Buffy stood, alarmed.  
"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?"   
"Spike has removed the chip. I don't know how. It should've been impossible, but somehow, he did. Now he's gathering the dark forces to attack. They're going to be feeding at a large party on the docks in an abandoned warehouse. We have to get disguises and go to the party." As he spoke, Giles threw open a cabinet full of weapons.   
"What are you waiting for? Call Willow, call Anya, and call everyone. We must go. Hurry!" Giles tossed the three bewildered people stakes and vials of holy water.   
"The sun's setting." Xander muttered as he peeked out the window. Buffy was already running up the stairs to change. Angel and Xander followed. Within 15 minutes, the 5 people in the house had changed and were rushing to the docks.  
Willow and Anya walked up to the group. "Are we ready, guys?" Willow accepted the flask of water given her, and she pulled out a large cross from around her neck. Anya took a cross, too, and a stake. "We're ready to crash the party." Xander smiled grimly, in a long black cape and fake fangs.   
Everyone glared at him, annoyed. "Let's just get this over with, ok? Buffy picked up her skirts, and quickly walked to a widow. Carefully, she slid in, and surveyed the crowded room. People in all kinds of costumes littered the house. Some even were standing on the weak rafters supporting the rotting board of the ceiling.   
"Split up. Buffy and Angel, take the balcony and the catwalk. There's sure to be a few vamps up there. Cordelia, Xander, walk around the floor. Willow and Anya, go into rooms and cut off sections. Try to locate Spike. He's the main target. Giles watched the others spread out, and he began to scan the crown, looking for the familiar bleached head.   
Buffy was glad she wore a small silver cross around her neck. Concealing a stake in the folds of her dress, Buffy calmly walked through the clusters of dancing forms. Angel followed her darkly, a stake up one of his huge sleeves.  
"Look." Buffy whispered to him. "Is that Spike, there in the corner?"   
"I'm not sure. Let's go check it out. And don't be too obvious, ok? It may not be him."  
"Who, me?" Buffy asked innocently, glaring at the group of bloodsuckers along the wall of the catwalk.  
Buffy calmly walked toward Spike, somehow feeling safe that Angel was with her, and kicking herself for being so over-emotional about it. Carefully keeping behind other partygoers, she glanced at the blonde's face. It was him, all right. Still ducking behind the crowds, Buffy made her way to the assembled vamps. Just as one of them was grabbing for a girl in a devil costume, Buffy tore him away, and pushing him against a wall, jammed the stake into his heart. Before the dust flew, Buffy was chasing after Spike. Angel was at her side in a moment, and they fought off the others. People began to scream and run, jump, and generally get away from the catwalk. This caught Giles and the others' attention, bringing them up the stairs quickly. The rest of the gang tackled the lesser vamps, and Buffy and Angel chased Spike into the inky night.  
Buffy clutched her skirts with one hand, and was gripping the stake in the other. She glanced at Angel quickly; he was vamped out. Buffy tried to concentrate, and turned down an alley, sensing something rifling behind the cans that littered the slimy street.   
"Shh." Buffy pointed down the alley at one of the largest trashcans.   
Angel growled and jumped over it, tackling Spike to the ground. "It's over. You die." He told the blonde vamp, and pulled his stake from his kimono.  
"May I say one thing before you do away with me, Oh-pathetic one? The kimono look does nothing for you." Quickly, Spike pushed Angel off of him, and rolled away, running for his life down into the maze of alleyways.   
Angel started to go after him, but Buffy stopped him. "Let him go. We'll get Spike next time."  
Angel nodded, and his normal face seemed to appear from behind his vamp mode. "Let's make a promise for next year, ok?" Buffy asked him as they walked back to the party to find the rest of the Scooby Gang.   
"Sure."   
"No more period costumes, ok?" Buffy looked distressed at the sight of her costume. The sleeves were torn to the upper arm and elbow, and the lacy hem of the dress was muddied and covered with the muck from the alley. Vamp dust was in here hair, eyes, and she was positive some got down the neckline of her dress. She felt filthy.  
"Deal." Angel looked at his equally sorry kimono.   
"I'm not really a dress type person."   
"You're wearing pants under there." Buffy pushed open the warehouse door. The Scooby Gang looked rough after the vamp brigade, and were all as torn up as Buffy and Angel.  
"How can you be sure?" Angel whispered to Buffy. Their eyes met, shocked to laughing.   
Buffy had to smile. Gently, and almost as though it was slow motion, Angel leaned down toward her. "Are you going to kiss me?" She asked him, putting a hand between them.  
"I don't know. Do you want me to?" Angel backed away slightly.   
Buffy nodded, and pulled him closer, their lips meeting. They broke apart and the catcalls and clapping from the Gang. Xander just shuddered, but had to smile, and Willow was beaming brightly. Cordelia just yawned. "What about my party? This one was so lame. Hey guys, next year, we are so doing this at my place." Everyone just rolled their eyes, and walked out of the warehouse, talking and laughing.  
"It's been a good night." Buffy said, trying to hide a yawn.  
"Yeah. But I think it's going to be an even better day." Angel smiled at Buffy, and the two walked out, hand in hand.  



End file.
